Rogue Crush
by Lucinda
Summary: Shortfic post movie blended slightly with Evolution easier to use a public school and AU post season 3 BtVS. Marie has a crush on the new librarian.


author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13  
  
main character: Marie(Rogue)  
  
pairing: Wesley/Marie, sort of  
  
disclaimer: Wesley belong to Joss Whedon. Marie(Rogue) belongs to X-Men the Movie/Evolution.  
  
distribution: Cat, Twisting, Paula, anyone else ask.  
  
note: set in a blending of the X-Men Evolution setting and the X-Men movie, because it's easier to integrate someone when they go to a public school rather than hiding at the mansion. AU post season 3 BtVS - Wesley never went to LA.  
  
response to the TNL scenario 64) Give Wesley a woman. With his crush on Fred, and his destructive relationship with Lilah, the poor man's been alone too long. Any pairing is possible....   
  
  
  
  
  
It just seemed so overdone, something that thousands of girls in thousands of schools had done, were doing right now. She'd tried to fight the feelings, tried to deny them, ignore them, smother them with all the reasons why things could never be. Why she shouldn't so much as breath a hint of it, not even think it very loud, considering Jean and her telepathy.  
  
She had a crush on the new librarian.  
  
Marie sighed, knowing that it was impossible. Apart from the simple fact that he was smart, and handsome, and had nice muscles and this wonderful British accent, she was still underage. He probably had a girlfriend anyhow. He was probably human, and might have issues about mutants. She couldn't touch anyone anyhow. Definitely an impossible crush. Even worse than the one that she'd had on Logan.  
  
Logic might all stack up to say that this was impossible, that nothing would happen, but since when had logic run her life? She'd actually made a list of all the reasons why it was impossible, why he couldn't ever know. It was a very good list, and a very depressing one. But still... her heart fluttered when he walked past, the scent of his cologne made her stomach tense in a warm hopeful way, and the sound of his voice... All he had to do was say something, and she turned into a puddle of hormones.   
  
Her grades had never been better. She'd been spending a lot of time in the Bayville High School library lately, mainly as an excuse to watch him. But not wanting to be entirely obvious that she was watching him, she'd ended up studying. A lot.  
  
"Marie? Did you mention that you'd been given an assignment to write a report on a British Poet?" His voice was low, in order to not disturb the other students, but a corner of her mind tried to imagine that it was so that he would have her all to himself. To imagine that voice murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as they shared fruit in a meadow...  
  
"Yes, Mister Wyndham-Price, I did have that assignment. Unfortunately, I haven't got the first idea who I could write about." She smiled just a little, looking at his eyes. "Think that you could recommend anyone?"  
  
He paused, looking for a few moments as if he was lost in thought. "There is always Byron, or Shelley - Percy Shelly, not Mary, and Keats in a perennial favorite. Elizabeth Barret-Browning is fairly popular as well, although... I think perhaps you might enjoy the works of Christina Rossetti. She has something of a mixture of the lyrical, the vibrant, and the despairing."  
  
"Maybe you could show me where I could find a good source for her?" As soon as the words had slipped out, she wished that she could take them back. Retract the betraying words, keep hidden how much she wanted to spend time in his company. Not only would there be embarrassment, but he could get into a lot of trouble.  
  
There was something in his eyes as he looked at her. It was as if he was measuring something, testing her against some unknowable standard, and the results would change everything. Marie could hardly breathe as he looked at her, for an eternity, for a few seconds...   
  
"Of course. If you would come this way?" He offered a tiny hint of a smile, no more than a tilt of the corner of his lip, and began moving towards a section of shelving.  
  
Marie followed him, part of her trying to make sense of this, of the change that she was certain had just happened, even though she couldn't put it into words or even say what had caused the change, if it was good or bad. Another part was admiring the way he looked in those pants. Yum.  
  
He pulled a slender leather bound volume from the shelf, and placed it into her hands. Marie noticed that her hands were shaking slightly, and almost immediately folded her arms, cradling the book against her chest to hide the shaking. She couldn't do anything about the blushing, only duck her head a little, only watch as the white lock fell in front of her eyes.  
  
"Hopefully, you enjoy her works. She was quite... her style was delightfully unique. Much like you are." With those words, he moved away, making his way to the front desk, presumably to fill out the papers that recorded that she was borrowing the book.  
  
All she could do was stand there, feeling something warm and wild and frantic fluttering inside of her as a smile slowly dawned on her face. Maybe all she needed to do was wait another year or so... And gain control over her mutant ability so that she could touch him.  
  
end Rogue Crush. 


End file.
